A chance of a lifetime
by transfanluver
Summary: Meet Mia, the obsessed transformers fangirl. she believed that primus is real and every night she would wish to be in the transformers universe. and every morning her wish never comes true. But all of that changes when her wish is finally heard.
1. Chapter 1

A Chance of a lifetime

Disclaimer

Transfanluver: Hey everyone! Hope you like my new story!

Mia: Will you just say 'you don't own the Transformers' already so we can get to the story?

Sideswipe: I agree with Mia, I want everyone to see my awesome talent at acting

Transfanluver: Get out of here! You aren't even in this chapter!

Sunstreaker: I better be in this chapter because the world needs to see my wonderful new paint job.

Transfanluver: Brings out chainsaw I'm giving you two to the count of 1. Starts chainsaw

Sideswipe & Sunstreaker: RUN!

Mia: Transfanluver doesn't own The Transformers.

Chapter 1 Meet Mia

Another day at high school. It was lunch time and I was sitting with my friends Alex and Jess at a lunch table. "Mia, you're daydreaming again!" Alex said to me as she clapped her hands in front of my face. "Oh. What were we talking about again?" I asked. "We were just thinking about hanging out tonight" Jess said. "I'm not really in the mood to hangout tonight" I said to my friends as I pushed my brown hair out of my face. "Oh come on! We just finished midterm exams last week" Alex said. It seems like every Friday we have this kind of conversation. The bell rang. "Maybe next weekend we can hangout. I got to go to gym" I said and we went to our classes.

If only I could be in the Transformers universe. Why am I stuck in this universe Primus? I thought. BANG. I was hit on my forehead with a ball. Whoever thought of the game dodgeball was an idiot. I thought as I tried to not think of the pounding in my head now. "Mia, you ok kid?" my gym teacher asked me. "I'm fine!" I said. "Keep your head in the game Mia!" My teacher said to me before she blew the whistle to start the game again.

After another half hour of gym and we we're allowed to go home. At least when I get home I can watch an episode of Transformers Prime. I thought as I changed out of my gym clothes. I went outside to wait for my friends. My friends saw me and the red mark on my forehead. "What happened to you?" Alex asked me. "I got hit in the head with a ball when we were playing dodgeball" I said. We started to walk down the street away from the high school. "Were you thinking about Transformers again?" Jess asked me. "Well, I was thinking about being in the Transformers universe this time" I said and looked to the ground. "You seriously are crazy Mia." Alex said to me. "I'm not crazy, I'm just obsessed about Transformers" I said. Jess laughed. "You aren't obsessed! You've gone as far as believing that Primus is real!" Jess said. "Well it doesn't hurt to believe in something" I said. "Mia, it isn't normal for a person to always be praying to a god that was made up for a franchise" Alex said to me. I ignored the rest of their conversation about me and how that I believe that Primus is real. We came to my street and I said goodbye to my friends.

I was sitting on my bed reading Transformers fan fictions on my laptop. It was about 11:30 pm. I heard footsteps and a light knock on my bedroom door. "Mia, you should go to bed soon" My mother said to me. "Yeah ok. Goodnight mom" I said to my mom as she left to her room. I turned off my laptop and put it on my side table. I looked out of my window at the stars. "Primus, if you're real, I just wanted to wish that I could be in the Transformers universe. Goodnight Primus" I said in a whisper as I looked at the stars. I pulled my sheets over me and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 2 A wish come true.

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: Here's another chapter everyone! And thanks to everyone that read and review! I would also like to say-

Optimus Prime: I would suggest you to hurry up Transfanluver.

Transfanluver: Why?

Optimus Prime: Points behind him that's why.

Transfanluver: Sees most of the transformers holding some kind of weapon Oh. I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS! HERES THE CHAPTER! Runs away

I opened my eyes and the light was blinding. I groaned and put my head under my pillow. Its' Saturday, why are my curtains open! I thought. I sat up and looked around my room. I saw a sticky note on my laptop. It's probably another list of things to do from mom. I thought bitterly. I grabbed the sticky note. _Mia, I'm going to be working late. There's food in the fridge for dinner. Did Alex get you that poster with that robot thing on it? Love you, Mom. _I read the note. I then re-read the note. Alex didn't get me the poster, mom did. And she knows about transformers, that's why she got me the poster last year. I thought to myself.

I crumpled up the note and threw it towards my garbage can. I then froze in realization. I grabbed my laptop and went online. I hope this isn't some big joke my mom thought of with Alex and Jess. I thought as my laptop screen went to the google home page. All of my transformers posters and stuff is still here so what is going on? I thought. I typed in Transformers and clicked on search. I looked at the screen in shock. Nothing, only links to pages about Transformers on the power poles. Ok, maybe there's something wrong with the internet and mom hit her head this morning and lost her memories about transformers, so don't get excited. I thought as I tried not to jump up and pack my things.

I then went to the only site that could seriously confirm that I was in the transformers universe. Fan Fiction. I went to the movie section and I scrolled down and I saw no Transformers fan fictions. I went off the internet and jumped off my bed. "Keep calm, no fan girl screaming, and don't search anything about the Autobots until you're ready for them to bring you to base" I said to myself and grabbed my list of things to pack if I ever go to the Transformers universe.

After an hour of packing my clothes in my duffel bag and everything that I owned of transformers. I was ready to meet the Transformers. I then went to my bathroom and changed into my grey jeans, a top that says 'world peace', running shoes, and my Autobot symbol necklace around my neck. I went to my laptop. "Time to get their attention and to go to base" I said to myself. I searched Autobots and still nothing. Maybe Maggie and glen are on break. I thought to myself. I went back and searched in Optimus Prime VS Megatron. I waited a second. Maybe they aren't going to hack into my laptop and shut it down like in the other fan fictions. I thought. And then my laptop crashed. "Yes!" I said and did a fist pump. I put my laptop in my backpack.

I had grabbed my two duffel bags and backpack and waited downstairs. "How long can it take for a few people to come and get someone from a house" I said out loud. It was getting boring just waiting for one of the government people to get me. I was almost ready to get my DS out of my bag to play a game until someone came. Why does it seem like it only takes five minutes after the character finds out there in the transformer universe for one of the government agents to get them in fan fictions. I thought as I looked at the front door. It's been three hours! I thought. My head shot up as I heard knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door and I put my two bags and backpack in front of me. "I'm ready to go!" I said as I put my hands out as if I was going to have hand cuffs put on. The two men in black suits grabbed my bags and my arm and escorted me to the black van. I guess wishes do come true.


	3. Chapter 3

A chance of a lifetime

Chapter 3 Galloway the garbage rat.

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: Here kitty, kitty, kitty!

Mia: Uh….what's going on?

Transfanluver: I'm trying to get Ravage to come to me, I think he'll like catnip like my cat DJ.

Ravage: *growls at the author*

Mia: Good luck with that... Transfanluver doesn't own Transformers.

Transfanluver: Reviews are welcomed!

Well, this is not how I expected things to go. I thought to myself as I put my head on the table. Here I am in an interrogation room with only my two duffel bags and backpack. "I'm booored!" I said as I looked at the two way mirror. "I know someone's watching me, so if I'm not going to be talking with anyone soon can I have a snack or something?" I asked. And of course I'm greeted with silence. I got up and went over to the mirror. I grabbed my trusty black marker that I keep in my back pocket and started to draw a tic-tac-toe board on the mirror.

After about 5 minutes of playing my game on the mirror, the door opened. "Would you stop drawing on the mirror and take a seat!" a man's voice snapped at me. I looked and saw that it was Galloway. I went to my seat and put my feet on the table. "You know this hotel stinks, I think I'll rate it about 0.1 stars on my blog" I said. Galloway just looked at me. "This isn't a hotel! This is a military base where little kids shouldn't be!" he yelled at me. "I'm not a kid! I'm a mature teenager!" I yelled back at Galloway.

Galloway just glared at me. I glared back at him. He put a file on the table. "Earlier today you we're searching up Autobots on google, mind telling me what you know about Autobots?" Galloway asked me with a snarl in his voice. "Oh my god! You're a stalker aren't you! This is kidnapping!" I yelled trying not to laugh at how red Galloway's face was getting. Galloway just glared at me. "If you don't talk in 5 seconds on what you know about Autobots-""I'm not going to talk to you, garbage rat. I want to talk with Optimus or Will Lennox" I said with a glare fixated on him.

After Galloway stormed out of the room I started to randomly draw pictures on the metal table with my marker. And once again the door opened. I looked up and I smiled. "Finally! At least someone brought me food!" I said. It was Will Lennox and he had a tray of food for me! "Well, I thought you would be getting hungry" he said to me as he put the tray of food on the table. I grabbed the apple and toke a bite.

"It seemed that Galloway wasn't able to get anywhere with talking with you" Will said to me as he watched me. "I don't trust that garbage rat. So what's the questions you want to ask me?" I asked after I finished swallowing. "Well, what do you know of the Autobots. And why did you search it up on the internet?" Will asked me. "I'm from a different universe, last night I made a wish to be in the Transformers universe and I ended up here" I said.

Will just looked at me as if I was crazy. I grabbed my Autobot symbol necklace and put it on the table. I got up and grabbed my duffel bag filled with my Transformers merchandise that I had gotten over the years. I dumped out my action figures, movies, rolled up posters and my Autobot symbol socks that had gotten stuffed into this duffel bag. Will looked at the stuff and then back at me. "I guess I'll be bringing you to meet the Autobots" Will said to me. "And kid. You have some guts calling Galloway a garbage rat right to his face." I smiled at Wills comment.


	4. Chapter 4

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 4 fan girl scream and glomping

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: Steve! That's my sandwich! *chases after cat that stole the sandwich*

Mia: well it seems like the authoress is going to be busy chasing after her cat for a while.

Prowl: Keep the disclaimer short Mia, Unlike Transfanluver. *sees author chasing after her cat*

Mia: okay, I guess. Anyways, everyone whose read and review gets a big thanks and energon cookies! And **autobotgirlforeve**r to answer your question, I'm 15 years old.

Prowl: Transfanluver doesn't own Transformers.

How long does it take to get to the main hanger from the interrogation room? A long time. "Did you put the interrogation room on the other side of base so if anyone escaped you have a better chance of recapturing them?" I asked Will as we walked down another hall. "Actually its right near the security room, that's why" Will said. We finally came to the main hanger. I just stared wide eyed as I saw all of the fancy vehicles.

Will nodded and the vehicles Transformed. I knew who was who straight away. Optimus looked at me. "My name is Optimus Prime-""I know who you are, you're the leader of the Autobots" I said to Optimus. Wow he is tall, I better make sure I don't get underfoot or I'll go squish. I thought to myself. "Since you know who I am youngling, might I get to know yours?" Optimus asked me. I smiled. "I'm Mia" I said. "Listen up, from what Mia has told me she's from a different universe" Will said. "It's logically impossible for her to be from a different Universe" prowl said. I once again unzipped my duffel bag and dumped my stuff out. One minute later and prowl had glitched.

"If you're from a different universe then prove it" Ironhide said to me. "Isn't all of my junk enough proof?" I asked Ironhide. He just gave me a subtle look. "Fine. I can name off the Autobots in this room right now" I said to Ironhide. "Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, Skids and Mudflap, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, sideswipe and Sunstreaker-" I stopped myself and stared. I then did the one thing all fan girls would do in my situation. I let out Fan girl scream and I ran and glomped Sunstreaker.

"Get the human off of me!" Sunstreaker yelled as he stopped all movements. After a few seconds of hugging Sunstreakers leg, I backed away. I let the biggest smile go on my face. "Sorry, couldn't resist glomping you. Do you guys play video games by any chance?" I asked as I looked up at Sunstreaker. I could hear Sideswipe chuckling. "Yeah we play video games, but I don't think a girl could beat us at video games" Sideswipe said to me with a grin. "I hear a challenge! Your ego is going to be knocked down a few pegs!" I said with a smile.

My feet are killing me! I thought to myself. We came to a different part of the base and went up a few stairs. Will finally stopped in front of a door and opened it with a key. "This is going to be your living quarters. Just go get some rest for tonight. By about tomorrow you'll have a pass card" will said to me. "What's a pass card?" I asked as my mind started to think of board games with pass cards. "It's sort of like your ID card for the base and your room key. And I'll send a map of the base here tomorrow morning for you, so you don't get lost." Will said and put my duffel bag on the ground inside my living quarters. "Yeah, I'll probably still get lost in base even with a map. See ya tomorrow." I said.

Will was just about to leave. "Wait, I didn't see Epps, Bumblebee, Sam or Mikaela at all" I said curious as why I didn't see them. "Epps is going to be here tomorrow morning and Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela will be here tomorrow afternoon." Will said to me. "Ok, goodnight" I said and I closed the door. I finally got a good look at my new home for now. It's practically an apartment! I thought excitedly. I was tired so I went and had a quick shower and put on jogging pants and a tank top. I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me.


	5. Chapter 5

A chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 5 Blinky head.

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: *Hiding under a table*

Mia: Why are you under the table?

Transfanluver: Wheeljack made a lie detector.

Mia: And the big issue is?

Transfanluver: He wants to use me as a test dummy! Anyways, here's a new chapter.

Mia: Transfanluver doesn't own Transformers. *see's the author running from Wheeljack*

I woke up on my usually time without an alarm, 9:30 in the morning. I yawned and sat up. My eyes widened when I realized that it wasn't all a dream. I am truly in the Transformers universe. I got out of bed and saw some papers on the table. Must be that pass card thingy Will told me about. I thought to myself. I looked at the papers and saw it was a map, a pass card and note. _Come down to the cafeteria before 10:20. Will. _I put the note on the table and grabbed a sweater and my slip on shoes.

As I walked down the hall with my messy hair sticking out in different directions I couldn't help but notice there was practically no one here. I wonder if con's attacked. I thought. I came to the cafeteria doors and went in. Not many soldiers were there, only a few eating and doing some kind of paper work. I went and got a tray and picked out some food for my breakfast. An orange, a granola bar and a juice box. "Mia! Over here!" Will called and I spotted him at a table with Epps.

I sat down and I grabbed my granola bar. "Hi Epps, I'm Mia" I said before I took a bite. "So it is true! You are from a different universe. Unless Will told you who I am?" he said to me. "I'm from a different universe" I said as I pulled the Autobot symbol necklace from my neck to show him. I went back to Eating. "Mia, I would recommend to stay away from Wheeljack's lab. It can get dangerous there with the explosions" Epps said to me. "Yeah, ok" I said. What fan girl would stay away from the one place that can help you cause chaos on base? Hmm. Well that fan girl isn't me. First stop Wheeljack's Lab. I thought to myself as I smiled a little bit. I then remembered that I was still in my night clothes.

After I went back to my room and got into jeans, a tank top and some running shoes. I was ready to go to Wheeljack's Lab. I looked on the map and saw that the quickest route to the Lab was past Prowl's office and the security room. Maybe going the long way is better, don't want to run into prowl or the paranoid Red Alert. Too bad there isn't a Ground bridge to use for going around base. I thought as I walked down the hall.

After a 10 minute walk I was at my destination. "Time to make something go Boom" I said excitedly. I pounded my hand on the bot sized door. Ow! Note to self, bring hammer to knock on doors. I thought as I held my sore hand. I then saw the lab doors Open. "Oh, you must be that human from the other universe right? I'm Wheeljack" the Mech said to me. "I'm Mia, can I call you Blinky head?" I asked as he looked at me weirdly.

"Uh." "Anyways, can I watch you work in your Lab? I'm actually bored" I said to Wheeljack. "Sure, but don't touch. We really don't need anything to explode" he said to me as I walked into the room. I looked around and saw a lot of things. I found a ladder leading up to a Transformer sized table. I went over and climbed it to the top.

I sat on the table and watched as Wheeljack tinkered with some invention. I then heard beeping. "That isn't supposed to happen" he said. BOOM. I was scooped up in his servo before the explosion went off thankfully. "I didn't get to see the pretty colors" I said in a pout as I saw the smoking machine. "Why don't you go to a safer place in base Mia? I don't need Ratchet after me if you get hurt." Wheeljack said to me as he brought me out to the hallway. "I'll see you later Blinky head!" I said as I walked off. At least I got to see the Lab.


	6. Chapter 6

A chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 6 Video games and Hugging Bumblebee

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: *walks in holding a Transformers Prime Knockout action figure*

Mia: If I were you I wouldn't be bringing that here.

Transfanluver: Why? It's not like I'm on the con's side.

Ironhide: Oh really? I thought that you said you were a full out Autobot supporter. *brings out cannons*

Transfanluver: Oh scrap. *runs* KNOCKOUT! SAVE ME!

Mia: KNOCKOUT ISN'T EVEN IN THIS UNIVERSE! Transfanluver doesn't own Transformers or anything of the mentioned video games. *brings out popcorn and watches Ironhide shoot at the authoress* reviews are welcomed.

After being kicked out of Wheeljack's lab I randomly walked around looking for something to do. Maybe being on a military base isn't that fun. I thought. I then came to the rec room. I went inside and saw that there was transformer size furniture and human size furniture. And a giant TV. I spotted two bots on the Transformer sized couch. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

I walked over to them. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" I asked. Sideswipe paused the Video game they were playing. "Playing video games. You want to join?" Sideswipe said to me. "Sure. As long as you don't go easy on me" I replied back. Sideswipe put me on his leg and gave me a human sized WII remote.

"So what are we playing?" I asked. "Mario Kart" Sunstreaker said to me as sideswipe put on a new game for us to play. Sideswipe choose the special cup to start with. We picked our characters. I was Baby peach, sideswipe was Mario and Sunstreaker was bowser. "So why did you pick Baby peach, that character is probably one of the slowest in this game." Sunstreaker said to me. "Why did you pick the fat lizard as your game character?" I asked back. Sideswipe just snickered at that. After picking our karts for the game, the game went to the first track. Dry Dry ruins.

I pouted as I came in second place against Sunstreaker's character. When we got onto the next track, Moonview highway, I was setting my mind into game mode. "You're about to be taken down Twins" I said. When that track ended I was smirking. First place. After we finished the bowsers castle track I was smiling in triumph. I then remembered that the next track was rainbow road. "No girl can beat this track" Sideswipe said to me. You're going to be eating those words after we're done this game. I thought to myself as we played the final track.

I put my WII remote down on my lap as I watched the screen. And the final results are. "Yes!" I yelled in triumph as I came in first place. Sideswipe was just looking shocked at this. "No human has beat us at video games. So how about later we play a few rounds of super smash brothers?" Sideswipe asked me. I smiled. "Sure, anyways I'll you guys later" I said to the twins as I left the rec room.

I wonder when I'll get to meet the cons, I hope old bucket head likes sill string. I wouldn't mind covering him in that stuff. But that's a death wish to do that. I thought as I walked down the hallway to the main hanger. As I entered the main hanger I saw a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes on the hood drive into the hanger. And the doors opened and I saw Sam and Mikaela get out. After bumblebee transformed I ran up and hugged his leg. And of course I did scream like a fan girl. What do you expect? Me to just stand by and let an opportunity to hug one of my favorite characters in Transformers pass by me? Nope.


	7. Chapter 7

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 7 golf carts and shopping

Disclaimer.

Mia: Has anyone seen the author?

Optimus Prime: I haven't seen her for a while.

Transfanluver: I hate writers block!

Mia: well at least you're here.

Transfanluver: well I was busy with practicing the violin and I can't do a million things at a time!

Mia: *puts hands up in surrender* I'm sorry, but it's been a while since you updated.

Transfanluver: *sighs* Anyways, I am sorry for not updating but I have been busy with violin, looking after cats and a gerbil, homework and going out to see my horse. But since I'll be getting out of school for the Christmas break by the end of this week I can write more with the time I'll have. And I'm going to write a special Christmas chapter that will be posted on Christmas Eve or Christmas morning. So, happy holidays! I don't own Transformers.

I woke up and I yawned. Yesterday I had met bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela. I smiled as I remembered that I made plans to go shopping with Mikaela and Sam. I got out of bed and put on jeans and my Autobot symbol shirt. I was almost out of the door of my living quarters and I forgot to grab my jacket. I locked the door and started to walk down the hallway. I then heard a car horn…well when I think of it not really a car horn.

I turned around and I moved to the side as a golf cart passed by me. I just stood there in shock. I could have gotten a golf cart to go around instead of walking! I thought as I took off in a run to the cafeteria. As I got to the cafeteria I walked in and saw that Will was there talking with Sam and Mikaela. I went and saw that there was bacon and eggs for breakfast! I grabbed a plate of food and went and sat down beside Will.

"Good morning" I said casually. "Morning" Sam said to me and went back to eating. "Will, I was wondering when you were going to let me have a golf cart to get around base, instead of walking?" I said and Will looked at me. "Your young enough to walk around to get from point A to point B" Will said after he swallowed some food. I started to eat my food. After I swallowed some food I looked at Will.

"Well, it would be easier for me to get places faster. And you guys are soldiers! Aren't you supposed to be physically fit?" I asked before going back to eating. "I guess I can get you a golf cart to get around" Will said to me. "So Mia, What kind of shopping should we do first? Clothes or Groceries?" Mikaela asked me. "Since I'm not a big fan of clothes shopping let's do that first" I said to Mikaela. After I finished eating I got up from my seat. "Oh and Mia. Here's a NEST credit card to pay for your clothes and whatever else you get" Will said to me.

After meeting up at the main hanger around 10:30. Mikaela and I left the base with three Autobots going shopping. I wonder when I'll get to go to Diego Garcia. I thought to myself as I stared out the window. I found out earlier that we were on the base in Tranquillity California. I was sitting in the back seat of bumblebee's alt mode. I have never been in a Camaro, so I was excited. I turned my head to look out the back window. I saw the two Lamborghini's. Too bad the twins weren't corvettes instead of Lamborghinis. I thought to myself. We came to a parking lot of a Walmart. I got out and then I stared.

Two guys that were total eye candy, one with red hair the other with yellow hair. I then mentally slapped myself. It was sideswipe and Sunstreaker's holoforms. Head out of the gutter Mia, you might be a crazy fan girl but you aren't going to go drooling over all the hot holoforms of the bots. I thought to myself as I once again mentally slapped myself. I then saw bumblebee's holoform. Eye candy. I thought. And then I mentally punched myself. As we walked to the store entrance a whole bunch of girls were already looking at the twins and Bee. At least I'm not the only one who thinks their holoforms are eye candy. I thought.

I once again sighed. Maybe it was bad idea to go clothes shopping with Mikaela. "Mia! You would look so great in this dress" Mikaela said. I looked to Bee. "Save me from this torment!" I said with pleading eyes. Bee just laughed. I then spotted jeans that were camouflage color, white jeans and silver colored jeans. And I saw silver and Aqua blue colored t-shirts. "No thanks with the dress, I'm more of a jeans and simple T-shirts kind of girl" I said and jogged over to the jeans and shirts and grabbed the clothes that would be in my size.

I finally was done trying on all of the clothes and I put them in the grocery cart. I then saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker come back with a cart filled with cans of paint, glitter and some other art supplies. I walked other to the twins. "Are you guys planning on pranking some other bots at base?" I asked. "Maybe. You want to help Squishy?" Sunstreaker said to me. I smiled. "Sure" I said.

After Mikaela had gotten some clothes that she was going to buy we went over to go get groceries now. I got the food that I would usually eat at home. Apples, granola bars, few boxes of different cereals and a whole bunch of other foods. I then saw an empty cart. I called Sideswipe over. "Can you push the cart with me sitting in it? I used to do this with my cousin" I said and I hopped into the cart and sat down. Sideswipe started to push the cart.

All fun has to come to an end. I was once again walking besides Mikaela. A Walmart worker told us to stop what we were doing and of course said it was dangerous for me to be sitting in the grocery cart. "I have everything we need for the rest of the week, let's get back to base" Mikaela said. "Finally!" I said as we walked over to the check-out line. I then saw a pack of gummy bears. I grabbed a bag and put it with my stuff. "You know that ratchet isn't going to be so happy when he sees that" Sam said to me and I just shrugged.

We got back out of the store and was almost done putting the groceries in Bee's alt mode. I grabbed my gummy bears and started to eat them. "Let's get going!" I said excitedly as we hopped into Bee's alt mode and drove off. At least I got some stuff for while I'm at base. I thought to myself as I looked out the back window.


	8. Chapter 8

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 8 Sugar high, Sugar low

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: *sneaks into the room humming the mission impossible theme*

Ratchet: what is the author doing?

Optimus Prime: it seems that she is trying to be a spy.

Ratchet: I'll go bring her to the med-bay for a mentality test.

Transfanluver: *gets picked up by Ratchet* I'M PERFECTLY SANE! I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS! REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! SAVE ME OPTIMUS!

We got back to the base and we were now sorting out all of our stuff that we bought. I was eating the gummy bears I got from Walmart. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had left to go put their pranking supplies away in their room I'm guessing. "Mia, what are you eating" Ratchet asked me as he just walked into the rec room. "I'm eating gummy bears" I said as I ate a few more gummy bears.

I saw Ratchet's Optics go dim and then he looked at me. "Mia you shouldn't be eating that! It's not healthy" Ratchet said to me. I ate a few more. "But gummy bears are so delicious" I said and then Ratchet threw a wrench towards me. "I don't need you to get what the humans call a sugar high Mia. So if you don't get rid of those" I took off running holding the bag of gummy bears with Ratchet chasing me.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY GUMMY BEARS! **NEVER!" **I yelled as I ran down the hall with Ratchet throwing a few wrenches at me to try and stop me. I finally lost Ratchet and I was back to munching on my yummy treats. I then heard footsteps. I took off running once again and I found a way into the ventilation shaft. I sat there eating my treat.

After I was finished eating the gummy bears I could tell I was getting hyper from all of the sugar. I left the ventilation shaft and ran down the hall. "Mia! Ratchet has been making us look for you" Sideswipe said to me. "FLYING RAINBOW MONKEYS!" I yelled out and ran off.

I was sitting in an office chair spinning around. "Mia. If you come with me to the med-bay I'll give you something shiny" Jolt said to me as he walked towards me. I put a stop to the spinning and jumped out of the chair and I ran. But instead I hit the wall. "I see pretty colors" I said and then I got up and ran. I ran into the rec room. "GIVE ME VENGEANCE!" I yelled out and I ran out of the room.

After an hour of running through the base yelling out random things, the sugar high had turned into a sugar low. I walked over to the rec room couch and laid face down. "You really shouldn't have eaten that much sugar Mia" Mikaela said to me. I sat up and she handed me an orange. "But the gummy bears were so yummy" I said. I started eating the orange. "Sam put all of the stuff you bought in your living quarters" Mikaela said to me as she sat down on the other end of the couch.

"I'm going to go head off to bed before Ratchet finds out that I've calmed down. I don't need to be stuck in the med-bay" I said as I got up from the couch and walked off. When I got to my room I saw the Walmart bags. And that the food was put on the counter and fridge. I just went over to my bed and just fell onto my bed. I hate being on a sugar low.


	9. Chapter 9

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 9

Disclaimer.

Sideswipe: It seems that the author and her trusty sidekick Mia isn't around, I'll be doing the disclaimer!

Transfanluver: You were saying about who wasn't around? *holds a flame thrower*

Sideswipe: Uh. *runs off with author chasing him*

Mia: Reviews are welcomed and Transfanluver doesn't own the transformers.

The next morning came and I was sitting on my bed thinking about what to do today. Maybe I should go and see if Ironhide will shoot anything with the Decepticon symbol on it? I thought to myself as I got into my new silver jeans and put on my old Autobot symbol shirt. I went into my duffel bag and grabbed my stencils. I picked out the Decepticon symbol stencil and I left my living quarters. I then saw a golf cart and a note on my door. 'Golf cart is yours Mia. See you sometime today. Will' I hopped into the golf cart and I drove over to Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's quarters.

I knocked on the door and Sideswipe opened it. "Hey Mia, what's up?" Sideswipe asked me as he knelt to be sort of eye level with me. "I was wondering if you had any purple paint I could use" I asked. "Sure" Sideswipe said to me as he went into the quarters and got some purple paint for me. He handed me the human size paint can. "So why do you need the paint?" Sunstreaker asked me as he came over to the door way. "I just want to see if Ironhide will shoot anything with the con symbol" I said.

"That seems like a boring prank" Sunstreaker said. "And I think that Sam and Bee already pulled that prank" Sideswipe added. I then smirked. "So what prank are you suggesting we pull?" I asked and crossed my arms with a smile on my face.

I was sitting on Sideswipe's shoulder. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as we came to the hallway where our target's office was. "Trust us. This plan is awesome and it'll work." Sideswipe said to me. We got to the office and our target wasn't there thankfully. I watched as Sideswipe taped an air horn underneath the Autobot size office chair and as Sunstreaker put of the balloons filled with paint over the door. Sunstreaker scooped me off the office table and we got out of the office as fast as we could.

I was in the rec room sitting on Sideswipe's leg as we watched an episode of the Simpsons. We then heard a yell. "That must have been from the air horn prank" I said. "SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" we heard Prowl yell from his office. And then five minutes later we saw a very angry Neon yellow and red Prowl standing in the doorway of the rec room. "Run?" I asked and the twins nodded. Sideswipe set me on the floor and I ran to the other doorway of the rec room and ran down the hallway laughing.


	10. Author's note

Author's note

Hi everyone, I just wanted to say a few things before I continue writing this story. I know that the idea of a fan girl being put in the transformers universe is used a lot but I really wanted to write this type of story and because I needed something to write that would help me with coping with stress and boredom. And the reviews for my story make me happy knowing people are reading the story and enjoying it. Yes I know the chapters are short and not as detailed but that is because of writers block. I'm trying my best to make this story really good. I just don't want flames for my story. So if you don't have anything nice to say, just don't say it…. Well actually don't write it in reviews. So thank you for reading the story, I will be posting another chapter as soon as possible, and a big thank you for the nice reviews. Just no flames.


	11. Chapter 10

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 10 movie night

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: hi everyone!

Mia: we want to thank everyone for the reviews.

Transfanluver: And we are going to put up a poll soon for later in the chapters if we should bring in certain cons like Knockout, Breakdown, Predaking or Dreadwing. We need some Transformers Prime Character's people! *runs off laughing like a mad woman*

Mia: *sighs* anyways. Transfanluver doesn't own the Transformers. And of course reviews are welcomed, just no flames.

I was sitting at the table in my living quarters thinking about what to do. I went over and picked up my G1 Jazz action figure. "I had no idea it could get so boring here on base" I said out loud. I sat on the floor trying to transformer Jazz back into his vehicle mode. I then heard a knock on my door. "Door's open" I said as I continued to transform the action figure. I the heard footsteps and someone sat beside me on the carpeted floor.

"I already heard about that prank you pulled with the older Twins" I heard a familiar voice say and I looked at the person. Well actually holoform. "Hi Optimus" I said. I went back to what I was doing before. "I talked with major Lennox and he thinks that you should help Prowl with sorting out reports" Optimus said to me. I looked at Optimus with plain horror written all over my face. "you're expecting me to help Prowl, the bot that is all about killing fun and follows rules down to the book?" I asked with shock. "Yes. And I think that you need something to do other than causing trouble. Even though it was interesting seeing Prowl in those colors" Optimus said to me.

I sighed. "Ok fine, I'll help prowl with sorting out reports" I said. "Mia, there is also another thing that needs to be discussed. Your parental units are probably worried about you being gone" Optimus said to me. "I left a note for my mom, but she probably is freaking out with me just disappearing like that" I said as I thought of my mother freaking out. "We were thinking of assigning a guardian to protect you while you're at your home" Optimus said to me. "Okay. I just want to stay until my exam break is over" I said. "And how long is your exam break?" Optimus asked me. "I get the rest of the week off. So next week on Monday I'm back to the boring place called school" I said grumpily with a pout.

"That will be ok for you to stay for the rest of the week. Just no more Pranks" Optimus said to me as he got up. "Optimus, there's one thing I want to ask you" I said as I looked at Optimus face. "And that would be?" he asked me. "Is it ok to have a movie night in the rec room?" I asked with a puppy dog face pout. Optimus sighed. "I guess it will be ok" he said and walked out of my living quarters. As I thought of having to go back home by next Monday I then thought of many more days I would be here on base. Four full days till I go home. I thought sadly. And then I wouldn't be seeing the bots till summer, and that is in four months! I thought. So March, April, May and then June. Four months. Might as well have some more fun here at base while I can. I thought as I went and gathered up my movies and a stash of snacks to eat later.

I was waiting for the bots to show up in the rec room. I counted almost all of the bots. "Ok! Let's get this movie started!" I said excitedly. "So what movie is this?" Sam asked me as he sat down on the recliner chair. "It's the first Transformers movie" I said with a smirk. I then saw two bots I didn't except to show up. Prowl and Red Alert. "Didn't think that they would show up" I said as I went and sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Epps sat beside me on one side and Will on the other. Epps grabbed a handful of my popcorn. "Hey! Get your own" I said and pouted. I then pressed play on the DVD menu.

I watched as the movie played out. I didn't really pay any attention to what the bots and humans expressions were. The part where the bot were arriving on earth I was cheering when I saw Jazz land and pick his vehicle mode. When it got to the part where Ratchet had fallen into the Power lines, I just laughed. "Ironhide, did Ratchet actually fall into power lines?" I asked and before Ironhide could respond Ratchet threw a wrench at him. The movie was coming to the end and I had cried when Bee got captured by sector Seven. I then started to cry when Jazz was ripped in half by Megatron. Will was giving me weird looks when I cried.

I put my hand in the bowl for some popcorn but it was gone. I just sighed and watched as the scene came to where Optimus was sending out the message about earth being a new home and then the credits came and I sang to the lyrics of what I've done by linkin park. "I guess, we should head off to bed. And Mia. Better not forget about helping Prowl tomorrow" Will said to me as he got up and left the rec room. I got my DVD and my bag. "Well, see ya tomorrow guys" I said and I went to my living quarters for the night.


	12. Christmas Chapter

A Chance of a Lifetime

Christmas chapter

Disclaimer.

Mia: *walks in dressed as an elf* Hey everyone!

Transfanluver: *walks in dressed as Optimus* Merry Christmas!

Mia: seriously? I thought you were going to be dressed as Santa?

Transfanluver: what! I thought Optimus is cooler than Santa.

Mia: *glares* I didn't pay 30 bucks for that Santa costume for nothing. *watches the Author stalk out of the room*

Transfanluver: *walks back in dressed as Santa* Anyways. Happy Holidays! Reviews are welcomed. And just to give a Quick Heads up, I'm in this Christmas chapter! *jumps around in joy* so my name is going to be shortened to TFL.

Mia: Transfanluver doesn't own Transformers.

I walked down the hallway with TFL carrying Christmas decorations. "Do you think that the bots got us anything?" TFL asked me. "Maybe" I said while shrugging. We came to the rec room. I saw that Sarah was sitting on the human couch with Annabel in her lap watching a Christmas movie. "Did you get all of the decorations?" Epps asked as he saw us. "Yup. Three big boxes of decorations that you sent us to get" TFL said.

We put down the boxes and waited for Will, Sam and Mikaela to come back with the Snacks. "What's taking so long? The Bots are going to be here soon to help us with decorating and I want to at least eat a few Sugar coated cookies before Ratchet takes away all the good snacks" TFL said and then pouted. I then heard a few yells. We saw them come into the room and we went and helped unload the snacks onto the Rec room table.

TFL grabbed a few cookies and went and sat on the couch to watch the rest of the Christmas movie with Annabel and Sarah. We then we heard the bots coming into the room. I saw TFL run over to the snacks and grab a few more cookies and start eating them as fast as she could. "Hey, what's going on?" Sideswipe asked as he saw the tree in the rec room. "It's called Christmas dummy, search it up on the E-Net" TFL said to sideswipe and she went back to eating her cookies. I saw Sideswipes and a few others Optics go dim for a few seconds. "Why is the world does a fat man sneak into people's houses and leave gifts" Prowl asked. "It's because Santa leaves the gifts for children to bring joy and happiness the next morning" TFL said and then we heard a crash. Once again Prowl glitched.

"well, let's start decorating this tree!" Mikaela said with a clap of her hands to get everyone's attention, Other than Ratchet who was bringing prowl back to the world of the living. I walked over to the boxes of decorations and grabbed some of the tinsel. I started to put the tinsel on the tree after the lights were put on. "This is getting boring, we need some music" Epps said. TFL went over to her bag and grabbed her iPod. "Pick out a good Christmas song" TFL said to me as she handed me the IPod.

After searching for a good song I put on Let it snow and put the music on shuffle. I started to help with putting up the decoration. I saw that Prowl was sitting on the bot couch watching us decorate the tree. And then I heard TFL protest against the snacks being unhealthy to Ratchet. I watched as Ironhide, who was in holoform, help Annabel decorate the tree. I put on a few more decorations. I saw that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sitting on the other bot size couch. I jogged over to them.

"Hey, you guys want to help me with decorating the higher places on the tree?" I asked. "Sure, it's not like we're doing anything right now" Sideswipe said to me. "I don't want to get near that organic plant" Sunstreaker said to me. I shrugged as I walked over to the tree with sideswipe. I grabbed some decorations and Sideswipe let me on his Servo. After I was lifted near the top of the tree I started to put on decorations.

"How's it looking up there with the decorations Mia?" Sam called to me. "Just about done!" I called to him and I put the last decoration on the tree. Sideswipe put me on his shoulder. "Let's get the star on the tree and light this thing!" TFL said excitedly. I watched as Ironhide let Annabel on his servo and let her put the star on the tree. "Turn off the room lights Epps!" Sam said to Epps and the room lights went off. And the Christmas tree lights went on. I smiled. All of the bots were here in the rec room and some of the NEST soldiers that stayed on base instead of going home for the holidays.

After a few minutes of standing around the now decorated tree we turned the room lights back on. Sideswipe put me back on the ground. I walked over to my back pack and picked it up. "I'm going to go head off to bed. See everyone in the morning" I said and walked out of the rec room towards the human living quarters.

**Time skip to Christmas morning. **

I woke up and I had loaded my gifts to everyone in the golf cart and I drove to the rec room. I walked into the rec room and I saw everyone except TFL. "Mia!" Annabel said. "You're finally up lazy head" Sam said to me before he took another sip of coffee. I put the gifts by the tree and went to go sit on the couch. I saw Optimus come into the room with TFL sitting on his shoulder. "Are we going to be opening presents now?" TFL said after she was put on the ground. she sat beside me. we watched as Annabel started to unwrap her presents. I got up and went over to the presents I got for everyone and I handed Annabel her gift.

Annabel of course tore the wrapping straight away and I smiled. I went and gave the rest of the presents to the others. I went over to the Autobots. "Annabel, want to help me with giving the bots their present?" I said and Annabel ran over to my side. I grabbed the ginormous card me and Annabel made together. "Since we really couldn't figure out what to get you all, me and Annabel made this card for you all." We handed it to Optimus. After the card was passed to each bot and they read it they thanked us.

I was sitting on the couch watching how many cookies TFL could stuff into her mouth. "Mia, we have something to give you" I saw that it was the twins in their holoforms. They handed me a small box that was wrapped in red wrapping. I unwrapped it and I opened the box. It was a necklace with the Autobot symbol and words engraved in the back of the pendant. 'To Mia, you might be human but you're our little sister. From Sideswipe and Sunstreaker' i smiled and I hugged them. "Thanks guys" I said and I put the necklace on.

"You guys didn't get me anything!" TFL said playfully and pouted. Sideswipe grabbed a box that had a bow on it and gave it to TFL. She then hugged him and I saw that it was a box of cookies. It seems like this is a great Christmas.


	13. Chapter 11

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 11

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: *pouts*

Mia: you're acting like a little kid.

Transfanluer: *turns head away*

Prowl: is she still giving everyone the silent treatment?

Mia: Yup.

Optimus Prime: we might as well get on with the story. Transfanluver doesn't own the Transformers or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

Mia: and the Poll for what con should come in later chapters is up. Please go vote.

I was getting ready for another day on base. Maybe tonight I could bring another transformers movie to watch with the bots. I grabbed my jacket and my smartphone. I really didn't understand why I had an IPod and a smartphone with music on it. I walked down the hall, not bothering to use the golf cart. I went to my music player. I put on get up and dance by Faber drive. I started to dance to the song as I went down the hall.

I then came to Prowls office. I turned off my music. Time to meet the bot that kills fun. I thought as I knocked on the metal door. It opened and I walked in. I saw prowl reading a data pad. I saw a rope ladder on desk side. I walked over and climbed the rope. "I sent a few reports to the human size data pad for you Mia." Prowl said to me without even glancing at me. "Just one question. How long do I have to be here for?" I asked as I picked up my data pad. "Until the next shift" Prowl answered simply. I sighed and sat down.

After an hour I started to like being in the silence with Prowl. I looked at my phone. Half an hour more and I would be free. I had already finished reading the reports I was given. I looked at prowl. "Prowl. Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked as I turned my body to look at him. He put the data pad down and looked at me. "And the questions would be?" Prowl asked me. "I was just wondering, before the war on cybertron were you an enforcer?" I asked. Prowl looked at me with no emotion then his gaze softened. "Yes, I was an enforcer before the war broke out" Prowl said. "Do you play chess?" I asked. "I do play chess" he answered simply. "Prowl, have you ever pranked another bot?" I asked. "When I was very young yes." He said and then chuckled. "You are just like a curious youngling that keeps asking questions" Prowl said to me. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment" I said with a smile.

"Your shift has ended Mia. You are free to go" Prowl said to me. Just before I climbed down the rope I looked at Prowl. "Prowl, is it ok if I come tomorrow to talk with you?" I asked. "Yes it is ok" Prowl said to me and smiled back at me. Prowl isn't an emotion less bot like what some people say in fanfictions. I thought as I walked out of the room and down the hall to the rec room.

I saw that Sam and Mikaela was there talking with Wheeljack. I wanted to ask Wheeljack something so I walked up to him. "Hey Wheeljack, I was wondering if you could make something" I asked innocently. "And that would be?" Wheeljack asked me. Wheeljack picked me up and I whispered what I needed into his Audio so Sam and Mikaela couldn't hear. I smirked. Tomorrow is going to be awesome.


	14. Chapter 12

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 12

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: *sneaks into room making sure no Autobots are around*

Sam: Where have you been Transfanluver?

Transfanluver: *yelps and falls to the ground* you shouldn't scare people Sammy!

Sam: you better do the disclaimer before the Autobots find out you're in here. I heard that Ironhide wanted to 'talk' with you.

Transfanluver: *gulps* anyways, I don't own Transformers. The poll for what con should come in later chapters is up and I'll be putting up a poll for what Autobot should be Mia's guardian, you can find the poll's at my profile. And my cat Steve says Hi.

I had spent the rest of the day telling certain bots and a few soldiers to come meet me outside of the main hanger tomorrow morning at 11:30 AM. I was now sitting in the cafeteria eating my dinner. Homemade cheeseburgers and French fries. I could have stayed at my living quarters to eat dinner and watched an episode of Transformers Armada on my laptop, but being around people is better. "Whatever your planning Mia, I hope it doesn't cause a lot trouble" Will said as he sat down across the table from me.

"Little ole me causing trouble? Absurd!" I said with fake shock plastered on my face. "So far I've heard that you're getting certain people to meet you outside tomorrow morning" Will said with a look of suspicion on his face. "You're welcomed to come. Just be there at 11:30 AM outside of the main hanger. And wear old clothes if you don't want your good clothes to get ruined." I said as I got up and then I left the cafeteria. I went to my room and got into my night clothes. I grabbed my book to read before I went to bed.

**Next morning, 9:40 AM, Outside of prowls office. **

I was wearing an old top that was white and blue and ripped jeans. I was so excited for later. But anyways I knocked on prowls office door and I waited. "Come in" prowl said. I went in and saw him working. "Hi prowl!" I said and I went and climbed the rope ladder. "Hello Mia" prowl said to me with a nod. "Do you want to play a game of chess?" I asked as I sat down to look at him. "I have lots of work to do, but I can play a few games of chess with you" prowl said to me. I knew that I didn't have a chance of winning against prowl, but I might as well try.

**11:10 AM**

I had left prowls office after 12 games of chess. I didn't even win once. I headed out to the main hanger. I saw Wheeljack there with a large Autobot sized crate and a human sized crate. I jogged over and glomped his leg. "Thank you so much!" I yelled out in joy.

**20 minutes later **

Everyone had shown up that I asked to come. Everything was set up. I was sitting on Wheeljacks shoulder armor. "Ok we're going to have a game of paintball! So grab your guns and then we'll split up into two different teams!" I said out loud. I then saw Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bee, Sam and Mikaela. "What is going on here?" Optimus asked. "Game of paintball. Want to join?" I asked. Sam and Mikaela looked uncertain. I then grabbed two paintball guns and the safety goggles and jackets and handed the stuff to them. "Anyways, just think of this as a military exercise. It'll be fun!" I said.

I got them all to join and Ironhide was way too willingly to play. We had split up into two teams. Team red and team green. Green team consisted of me, Optimus, Bee, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Mikaela, Epps, soldier #1 and soldier #4. (**Note: **I couldn't think of names for the soldiers). Team red was Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap, Sam, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Will, Solider #3 and solider #2. Mikaela and I were waiting behind the corner of the main hanger for our targets to show themselves. We had all thought that if we went into pairs of two we could spread out and then take out the other team faster. Once we got shot we had to go meet by the main hanger doorway. I then saw a glint of metal out by the planes.

We went over towards the planes and we opened fired. We both had hit Wheeljack. "One down, eight to go" I said. Wheeljack walked away with his helm and chest covered in green paint. After that we walked over towards the army vehicles. It was already 30 minutes into the game. We heard footsteps and we went around the army tank and was ready to shoot. We stopped before we could shoot. It was Epps, Solider #1, Sunstreaker and Optimus. We lowered our paintball guns. "So did you guys take out anyone yet?" Mikaela asked. "We already got wheeljack out of the game." I said. "Yeah, I shot skids" Epps said. "And we have two hostages" solider #1 said. "Who are they?" I asked excitedly. I can see the plan already forming. "Sideswipe and Ratchet" Sunstreaker said.

We waited for 5 minutes after we got Sideswipe to send a SOS message to team Red. Apparently Solider #4 and bee were taken out by Ratchet and Sideswipe so they were sitting out by the doors of the main hanger. I then spotted Sam and Mudflap. "Open fire!" I yelled out and we hit them both. Now it was only Will, Solider #3 and #2. "Do you think that they'll surrender?" I asked Sunstreaker. "Probably not"

**15 minutes later**

It was only me, Sunstreaker, Mikaela and Optimus left on our team and Will was the last one on team red. So we were going to go and circle Will and take him down. I had switched my paint color to Neon pink just for the last person on the other team. I spotted Will. And I opened fire. I couldn't contain my laughter afterwards. Will had Pink blotches all over his body now. We went to the main hanger. "So team green wins!" I said and did a small happy dance that made everyone laugh.


	15. Chapter 13

A Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 13

Disclaimer.

Transfanluver: another chapter is here! So sorry for it being so short.

Mia: anyways, please go vote for what bot should be my guardian, so you can go find the poll on Transfanluver's profile page.

Transfanluver: I don't own transformers. And I'm writing a new story called Insanity is where my mind is, so go check it out if you want. *smiles like a crazy person* reviews are welcomed.

After our paintball war, Wheeljack and I were packing up the paintball guns. Everyone else had went elsewhere. As I packed away another paintball gun I felt a water drop hit my face. I looked to the sky and it had clouded over. "We should hurry up Wheeljack if we don't want to get caught in the rain" I said and I started to rush in packing up the stuff.

After a few minutes it started to pour. The rain was cold. I ran inside after we finished packing the stuff up. "I'm going to go get out of these wet clothes, I'll see you later" I said and walked away to my living Quarters. When I got there I changed into my gray jogging pants, a blue t-shirt and I put on a sweater. Maybe I should go hangout in the rec room for a while. I thought to myself. I grabbed my laptop and the first season of transformers prime to watch on my laptop. I walked to the rec room.

As I entered I saw Sam, Mikaela, Epps, Bee, Sideswipe and another bot's holoform that I didn't know were playing a game of Twister. It would be funny to see that game played by the Autobots in their robot forms not holoforms. "Hey guys!" I said as I went and sat down on a couch. "Hey Mia" Bee said to me. "Mia, meet smokescreen" Mikaela said to me. I smiled at smokescreen. "Sorry I haven't been able to come and meet you sooner Mia but I was sent on a mission" smokescreen said to me from his spot in the game. "Left hand green" Sideswipe said and everyone struggled to do so.

I then laughed as I watched them all fall. I grabbed my laptop. I then saw Smokescreens holoform fizzle out of existence and I heard a bots footsteps. I then saw smokescreen. I saw that he looked like the g1 version but more of a movie verse look to him. He went and sat down on the bot size couch. "Hey smokescreen, are you related to Prowl by any chance?" I asked and he let out a laugh. "Why would you think that?" he asked me. "Fan girls think that you and Bluestreak are brothers to prowl. I'm guessing it's not true?" I asked. "Actually by human standards we would be cousins" smokescreen said to me.

I and smokescreen had started a conversation and somehow now we were playing a game of cards. I then saw Will come into the rec room with a white plastic bag. He came over to me and handed me a chocolate bar. "You do know ratchet will have a fit if he sees that you're giving people candy" I said and I took and bite of the chocolate. "Well every so often we soldiers still need our candy. Have you seen Epps, he asked for a bag of chips and I got it for him" Will said to me. "I'm not sure where he went" I said. Will walked off. I then put down my card. "Last card" I said. I was actually really good at crazy eights. "From spades to hearts" smokescreen said and I then picked up another card since I couldn't go. "Your turn" I muttered and pouted.


End file.
